It is proposed to complete development of a new type of noninvasive transducer that acquires systolic, mean and diastolic pressure, heart and respiratory rate and oxygen saturation to be used on premature and neonatal infants and small animals. The anesthetized weanling piglet tail will be used for direct comparisons. Human studies will employ the little finger and indirect wrist (radial artery) comparisons on subjects with very small little fingers. The number of births in the US in 1998 was 3,942,000 and among them the number of low birth weight infants (below 5 lb - 8oz) represents 7.8% of the whole population or 307,476 babies per year, and the number of very low birth-weight infants (below 3.3 Ibs.) is 45,000 per year. In veterinary medicine it is estimated that the market size for this device is around 20,400 units per year. Rats are used extensively in drug screening; this device is ideally suited for use in the rat tail. The outcome of this research will be a single instrument that indicates systolic, mean and diastolic pressure, pulse and respiratory rate and oxygen saturation, all derived from a single, member encompassing transducer. The neonatologist, the premature infant physician and the small-infant pediatrician have no single instrument that provides all of these vital signs.